Talk:The New World
This quest is improperly placed in the Sitimote Moor quest area since the boat is found in Sufokia on the map to the right of the Jelly Pennisula Imp Carrier landing. TailshornsHalos 04:06, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Oops, sorry, my mistake. Obviously I missed a little more sleep than I thought - I honestly meant Sufokia when I wrote it. I'm going now, to catch up on sleep. mattfast1 05:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) can we add the sequence of quests that follow this from Sufokia to the quest on the ship to the castaway island quest which leads to Otomai's Island? I think the quest needs more "fleshing" out so to speak. Would the two additional quests be Otomai Island quests or Castaway Island quests or simply a next step to this one? TailshornsHalos 00:50, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I would consider merging this quest with Castaway Island (quest), simply because even though the game considers them 2 separate quests, you really can't continue after this quest except to do The Castaways' Island. I'll be going through this quest again later today, and I'll add more information to this quest, including the levels of the mobs you have to fight. mattfast1 16:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well, no, two they are and two they must be. --Lirielle 16:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::OK, instead of merging, we could make a step-by-step page for the quickest and easiest way to get to Otomai's Island. --mattfast1 18:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::: I already created such a page and it was promptly deleted. I also attempted to insert 1 line advising people to get the items for both quests before heading out on the ship and this small helpful line was deleted as well. I will revert the page once. but no more for fear of having my IP banned by one person with an agenda.--Guardianeagle ::::Access to Otomai's Island is best to be described on the Otomai Island page, IMHO. --Lirielle 19:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::That's what I was thinking, perhaps as a subpage so as not to clutter the Otomai's Island page anymore. --mattfast1 23:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: I believe that the simple 1 line tip which I placed on this page is sufficient to greatly increase the ease in completing both quests at once. --Guardianeagle 17:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: @ Lirielle It may be true that the "obtain all your items first" suggestion applies to many quests. However in this case the second quest is *directly* dependent upon the first and they physically lead to each other. I think that this fact should be made very clear. --Guardianeagle The page says you need 5 arrow heads and 10 ears (and a cannonball and oil), I only needed 2 arrow heads and 1 ear (as well as the other stuff). A change to the quest, or maybe level dependant, like some of the otomai's island stuff? (Level 65, just in case). 88.107.45.254 21:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Quest was changed on Jan 08. Page has been updated now. Thanks. --Lirielle 10:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Changed again? I don't think I was asked the whole 'fight/ help a friend' thing, and my monsters were by the same name as the easy guys, but the first one was level 20,not 21. The other 2 were the same. :You only get the option to help a friend once you've done the quest yourself (You go back and face the pirates). However it is no longer possible to fight the proper monsters (Boomba, Hazwonarm etc.) I could've sworn I updated it, in fact I'll do so now. Galrauch (talk) 20:54, 9 August 2008 (UTC)